


Pie Day

by Dreamin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Cas wants to give Dean what he loves most.





	Pie Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by an idea afteriwake gave me and the fact that today's Pi Day.

As soon as Dean left his bedroom, he was hit with the most mouth-watering smell. _Somebody’s baking somethin’, hope they’re willing to share._ He followed his nose to the kitchen and the sight that met his eyes was enough to make him want to get on his knees and thank Chuck.

Every flat surface in the kitchen was covered in cooling pies of all sorts. Cherry, apple, blueberry, pumpkin, Key Lime, Boston Cream, every type of pie he could name, all of them looking picture-perfect. In the middle of the pie explosion was the one thing in the universe Dean loved more than pie.

Castiel was just taking a concord grape pie out of the oven when he saw Dean and he misinterpreted Dean’s open-mouthed stare. The angel blushed. “Sorry, I wanted to bake you a pie since you’re always complaining you never get to finish one and I got a bit carried away…”

“Marry me,” Dean blurted.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen, his eyes on a page in the ancient book he was carrying. “Hey, Cas, have you ever-” He stopped dead when he looked up and saw his brother and his best friend kissing like there was no tomorrow. _About time,_ Sam thought, grinning, as he left the room to give the new couple some privacy.


End file.
